Takkunchan's Bed Time stories
by Kakyo-san
Summary: THIS IS NOT A INUYASHA FANFIC! Chucha, Koto, Zatucha,and Riamaku all go to a lake for the Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for a comic contest...**

**Comic link: nemution. smackjeeves . com (with no spaces, it won't let me post a link)**

**_First chapter contains yaoi!!!_**

_Takkun-chan's Bed Time Stories_

Chapter 1: Chucha and Koto

* * *

It was a warm summer day; there was a cool breeze that swept over a small boy and his traveling companion. The small boy smiled at the sight around him. There were many types of trees, each giving off their own scent. And there were many pretty flowers, and their scents made everything smell so much better, and raised the spirit of the small boy. The dirt path in front of them was long and going downhill. They seemed to be heading down towards a lake. 

The boy wore a very complex kimono on him. It was all different shades of blue, with small pink flowers. Underneath his kimono, he had just plain white shorts, he was glad he did just in case his companion decided to try and knock the boy down, and take his body right there. The boy's companion had just a plain, very dark grey kimono on himself.

"HEY CHUCHA!!! HURRY UP AND STOP BEING SLOW!!!," Chucha's traveling companion yelled to Chucha. His traveling companion was a good distance ahead of poor little Chu.

"Koto!!! Wait up for me!!!," Chucha yelled, running as fast as he could, downhill, to catch up to Koto. Chucha tried to stop before tripping over a rock, but he was unsuccessful. Chu tripped, and fell face first onto the ground, a few feet in front of Koto. Chu was basically on his knees, with his butt sticking straight out into the air, and his face on the ground, with his arms straight out in front of him.

Koto smirked at this, he quickly walked over to Chu, and then bent down to whisper in Chu's, "Hey Chu… Stay like that, and your ass will be mine…"

Chu gave out a little yelp, and quickly got to his feet, "Koto! That's not funny!" Chu said, unhappy with Koto.

Koto stood back up, and gave a quick chuckle, "Maybe not for you…" Koto walked up close to Chu. He put a finger underneath Chu's chin. He pushed up, making Chu's head tilt up more. "But it was true…," Koto said quietly, then gave Chu a soft kiss. Immediately afterwards, he dropped his finger, and continued to walk down their previous path. Koto left a stunned Chu, standing there.

* * *

After about two minutes of standing there dazed, Chu snapped back to reality. Chu quickly looked around to see where Koto was. Chu could see Koto far down the hill. "KOTO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!," the small boy yelled after the older man. 

Koto smirked, then he stopped in his tracks. He looked up the hill to see Chu running after him, "You better hurry up Chu! … Because if you don't tonight, that ASS is MINE!" Koto yelled at Chu, smirking. When Chu heard that, he ran even faster, looking down, to make sure not to trip over any more rocks. He was paying so much attention on not tripping, he wasn't watching where he was going. Chu ran straight into Koto. "Hey cutie…," Koto said with a seductive tone to his voice, when Chu looked up to see what he ran into.

Chu jumped at the sound of Koto's voice, Chu thought that he had ran into a tree. Chu looked down, tried to catch his breath, after that scare. When Chu looked back up, Koto was walking away, but was only about a foot or two away.

"Come on Chu, at this pace we'll get there after night fall," Koto said, aggravated that it was taking so long to get there. Chu caught up with Koto, and they began to walk towards their destination. Chu didn't even know where they were going.

After about an hour of walking, the two travelers arrived at their destination. It was a smaller clearing in the woods, and there was also a very pretty lake. The lake was HUGE. You could barely see the other side, all you could make out was a bunch of very tall trees.

Chu quickly ran up to the water, and splashed some in his face, and smiled. Chu turned around smiling, to see Koto smiling at him, a small blush went over Chu's soft pale skin. But it quickly disappeared.

"You like it Chu?," Koto said, Chu quickly nodded in response. "Good! You get to set up camp then!," Koto said smirking. Koto threw the bag he had carrying on his shoulder to Chu. Chu barely caught it, and it almost sent him falling into the water. Chu heard a metal noise, which he assumed, had to be the tent poles.

"Do I have to, Koto?," Chu whined, just wanting to strip down to his white shorts, and go for a good swim in the huge lake.

Koto walked over to the small boy, and smirked, "How many times do I have to use this threat before you just do what I say?" Koto smirked again, "Either you do it OR your ass is MINE!"

Chu jumped a little bit, then ran off to go set up the tent. He looked for a place that had hardly any bumps in the ground, and no rocks. Once he had found a spot, he cleared the area of any twigs, sticks, or any small rocks. Chu then began to set up the tent. It took him about an hour to set it up, it was difficult for him. He kept messing up where everything went.

Eventually, he had finished his job. Chu stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Chu quickly took off his kimono and threw it inside the tent, while Koto went inside of it. Koto paid no attention to the boy. Chucha quickly ran into the freezing cold water. Chu dove in, it felt good to him. He was hot from working in the sun.

After a good twenty minute swim, Chucha got out of the water. When he heard Koto from inside the tent, calling for him, wanting him to come inside the tent. Chu sighed as he shook himself to get most of the water off. He then went inside the tent.

"What Koto-," Chu said, but he got cut off as Koto wrapped his arms around Chu's waist from behind and the boy blushed slightly. " Your ass is mine…" He whispered huskily in Chu's ear.

Chu felt shivers rush up his spine. "K… Koto…" He murmured softly. Then Koto kissed as hard as he could manage at that angle, working his way down Chu's jaw and neck.

Chu moaned lightly, even if he didn't love Koto as much as he loved Zatucha, anyone would have moaned at that. Even then he could feel himself getting hard. Koto's hand strayed across his chest.

Suddenly Koto couldn't get Chu out of Chu's shorts fast enough. His shorts were thrown across the tent. Then Koto started taking off his kimono, kissing Chu the instant he was out of the kimono. They tumbled over to the bed Koto had made. Then Koto's lips were moving across Chu's chest, playing with the nipple on one side.

Chu felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Koto's eyes raked him over hungrily. Koto started to rub Chu's member, making Chu moan a little bit. Chu looked up at Koto with those eyes that cared.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Koto whispered into his ear.

"I'll only let you... If you are gentle…" Chu said softly, shyly.

Koto carefully turned Chu over and whispered in his ear. "You honor me... now relax your lower body." He whispered huskily.

Chu forced his muscles to relax, his heart hammering in his chest. Koto carefully worked his way to Chu's entrance and pushing a finger inside.

"Nnngg...," Chu moaned.

"I'm not hurting you am I?," Koto said, smirking.

"N... no..." Chu muttered into the bed.

A second finger joined the first, and Koto bent over Chu, kissing the back of his neck tenderly as he scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching, slickening. Then he pushed deeper, carefully searching for the spot that would make Chu scream in pleasure. "Call for me." He murmured huskily in Chu's ear as he stroked the other's prostate lightly.

"Koto!" Chu almost came on the spot.

But then the other started nibbling on his ear. "Not yet... I want to come with you. I want you to scream for me." Koto's low growl was feral and Chu felt his hair stand on end and his erection throb.

"Koto... mm..." Chu mumbled incoherently. "Please... please..." He begged.

Koto carefully his fingers out quickly. "Please what?"

"Take me..."

"I will..." Koto promised. He positioned himself outside of Chu's entry, pressing his length against it. He wrapped his arms around the other.

Chu squirmed, moaning beneath him. "Just do it dam nit!" He howled.

"If you want to that badly." Koto's breathe husked in his ear. Koto trusted into Chu in one swift motion.

Chu gasped at the sensation, the pleasure filling him up. Koto's touch inside of him made his insides tingle with pleasure. He gasped, head thrashing back and forth as he moaned. "Koto..." The name just tumbled from his lips.

"Hmm... Chu." Koto murmured in his ear. Koto then leaned down, pressing his body against Chu's back, then wrapping his arms around him, stroking Chu's chest while the body beneath him adjusted to the intrusion. His lips worshiped the neck and shoulders they could reach, murmuring such lovely things in his ear. Warmth started to spread to Chu's limbs, moving up his spine from the site of the intrusion.

Koto waited until Chu started to wriggle against him. Then he started thrusting, gently, tenderly, in and out, leaving fire in his wake. Chu gasped, "K... Koto!" Digging his fingers into the mattress the younger boy moaned, trying to buck upwards at the other's thrust. His hips were pinned, though Koto felt the movement.

Then Koto found it again, Chu's prostate, he thrust against it, nuzzling the spot before pushing as deeply as he could. "Call for me..."

Chu screamed it this time, "KOTO!"

Koto pounded into him, Chu screaming his name with every thrust as power and lust lashed their way around the tent. Koto's lips seared across his neck and shoulder, worshipping every inch of flesh they could reach. "Howl for me... Chu..." Koto's voice was hoarse with lust in his ear.

"KOTO!!!!" Chu screamed as he came. He came, hard, into the bed, his body writhing around Koto, spasming, milking the other for all the energy and seed he could give.

Koto groaned as well, kept trusting harder and harder. He didn't care about Chu, at the moment. At that moment Chu knew that Koto was going to keep going. Chu struggled, eventually he got the older man off of him. He got to his feet, and grabbed his kimono.

"I believed… that you wouldn't…. you just never change…," Chu said, balling his eyes out. Chu ran out of the tent. He quickly and sloppily put his kimono on and ran. Chu kept on running until he came to this "romantic" spot. It was beautiful, he just wished that he had his Zatty there with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Takkun-chan's Bed Time Stories_

Chapter 2: Chucha and Zatty

* * *

**Meanwhile**** on the other side of the lake**

"Come on Zatty!!!," Riamaku said wining, while tugging on Zatucha's arm, lightly. Riamaku's chest was covered with a really tight, dark blue t-shirt, with some swirl-like shapes in a lighter shade of blue. It was so tight it showed off his chest muscles. He wore black pants that were tight around him waist and each ankle, but other than that they were poofy; and also VERY comfortable. His goal was to try to get Zatty to at least fall in love with him again.

"I don't want to go with you to this lake!," Zatty yelled at Ria. Ria continued to tug on his arm, hard; but not hard enough to hurt him. Zatty had simple a dark green, almost black, samurai kimono; without the sword, of course. Zatty didn't want any of his good clothes to get all dirty, and messed up on this trip.

"Please come with me, Zatty?," Ria said, giving Zatty the puppy eyes. Ria looked oh so very innocent "I promise that I won't force you to do anything"

Zatty sighed, he tried to figure out if Ria was lying, but looking in Ria's eyes. But, to his disappointment, did find any hint of lying. "Fine, but if I tell you to stop, then you must stop" Zatty said, looking Ria straight in the eyes. Ria nodded nicely in agreement, smiling.

The both of them were traveling to a nearby lake. Ria thought that Zatty need some time away from worrying about Chucha, and it was summer. Summer was the time to relax. They walked together towards their destination. Every once in a while Ria tried to cling to Zatty's arm, and Zatty had to either shake him off, or tell him to stop. And Ria obeyed, when Zatty told him to stop.

When they got to their destination, they were also in a clearing, by a lake. But Chucha's and Koto's camp site were on the other side of the lake. Zatty and Ria couldn't even see Koto's and Chu's camp site. Both were amazed at the beauty around them. So many pretty flowers, that gave off the most beauty scent either of them had ever smelled in their lives, before.

"Come and help me set up the tent Zatty!," Ria said happily, with much love for Zatty in his voice. Zatty sighed unhappily, then went to help Ria with the tent. It took them a while to get anywhere near finishing the tent. Every five minutes Ria tried to sneak a kiss from Zatty. Zatty had to pull Ria off, telling him that he was only interested in Chu.

After about two hours trying to get the tent up, they were finally finished. Zatty gave a quick smirk, proud that they finally finished it. Ria smirked, he stood behind Zatty, he wanted to pounce on him right there and then.

"Oh Zatty…." Ria said with a lust tone to him voice. Zatty turned about to see Ria's right foot wrapped behind his left foot, and Ria's arms hanging behind his back. He looked so innocent, that even Zatty had a small blush. Ria took this opportunity to lean into Zatty, giving a soft and gentle kiss. Zatty backed about three steps away from him "R… Ria…?" Koto said with a shocked tone to his voice.

Ria grabbed Zatty's hand in a soft, but tight grip. Ria walked backwards slowly pulling Zatty with him. Zatty had no choice but to follow slowly. Zatty didn't know what Ria was up to… yet. Once Ria was at the entrance to the tent, he purposed fell on his back. Ria gave a good tug on Zatty's hand. Making Zatty fall on top of him. Ria gave a slight smirk of satisfaction, as he quickly wrapped his arms around Zatty's waist. "Kiss me…" Ria demanded.

Zatty glared down at the man beneath him. Zatty quickly stood up, "I told you not to pull that kind of stuff… " Zatty turned to walk out, then gave a quick, cold, death glare. Zatty wanted to get out of the presence of Ria. "I'm going for a walked….," Zatty turned back around, "DON'T follow me…" Zatty quickly fled from the place Zatty so desperately want to leave.

* * *

Zatty stomped off into the forest, angry at Ria. _I told him not to do that, and what does he do? … He goes ahead and does it ANYWAYS!, _Zatty thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe a little adventure would help to clear his mind. Zatty decided that he would follow the edge of the lake, to see if he'd find anything interesting.

After about ten minutes of walking, there was a steep hill downward, and then if came back up. Zatty smirk, _HA! I bet I could get over this NO problem! _Zatty then set out to do just that. After almost falling into the lake four times in descending the hill, and almost falling one time on the way up the hill, He finally achieved his goal.

Zatty continued on his new journey, he just hoped he would find something at the end of it. The forest started to get a little denser. He could hear a faint noise, from a short distance ahead of him. It had started to get a little bit darker, so there were fireflies. This new place was so pretty. He continued to follow the noise.

As he got closer to the noise, he thought that he identified it as a person crying. He slowly approached the figure. When he got about fifteen feet away from the figure, they both looked at each other. Both of them shocked.

"Z… Zat… Zatty…?" The crying figure asked, with a little hope in its eyes. Zatty nodded slightly, not believing his eyes. The crying figure seemed to fill up with happiness.

* * *

Chucha was sobbing his eyes out. He was wonder why he had to be with such a mean person. Who took his body for pleasure, and very rarely defended him from others who took his body. Chu was mad a Koto. "Maybe… I am… just a…. filthy little whore…," Chu said in between his sobs.

Chucha then looked at his beautiful surroundings, "I wish… Zatty was… here" Chu said again in between sobs. Zatucha had always been there for Chucha. And Chucha loved Zatucha with all of his heart. He just wished that he could kiss Zatucha one more time. Chucha still wept. He was around a forest environment, so his hair became green, and grew longer; but it still had the small black highlights in it.

Chu then heard something to his right. He quickly looked over to see someone he didn't expect to be there, Zatucha."Z…Zat…Zatty?," Chu asked still crying a little bit. He hoped that his mind was not playing jokes with him, which he was pretty sure that it was.

The figure nodded, Chu seemed to become even happier. Like he had fallen in love all over again. The small pond in front of them glistened with the moon. All the pretty colors of the water made Chu feel like he wanted to kiss Zatucha. All the types of trees, made it romantic and set the mood. And to top it all off, there were pretty fireflies. It was the perfect setting for the reunion of Zatucha and Chucha.

Chucha slowly approached Zatucha, making sure not to touch him. "Are you really there Zatty?" Chu questioned.

"Why don't you feel for yourself?" Zatty smiled at Chu. Even though Chu was dress sloppy and his face was still stained with tear, Zatucha still thought Chucha looked adorable.

"But--," Chu thought to himself. He couldn't touch Zatucha without killing him. But wait, didn't get fixed? Chu stretched his hand out slowly, it softly touched Zatucha's cheek. Chucha winced, opening his eyes thinking that he would see a dying Zatucha. But Zatucha wasn't dying.

Zatucha grabbed Chucha's hand softly, with his own. And with Zatucha's other hand, he carefully wrapped it gently around Chucha's waist, pulling him gently into him. Chucha looked up at him, crying tears of joy. Zatucha released Chucha's hand, to wipe Chucha's tears away.

"Hey Chu… Don't cry… I'm here…," Zatucha said comfortingly. Zatucha put his index finger underneath Chucha's chin. He used his finger to tilt Chu's head up towards his own head. Zatty leaned a little closer.

"Zatucha…," Chucha said happily, smiling.

"Chucha…," Zatucha said, also smiling.

Zatucha leaned even closer in, they could both feel the other's breaths. Zatucha kissed Chu very gently, and soft. But there was also passion and love in it. Chucha blushed immediately. Zatucha and Chucha both closed their eyes, as Chucha kissed Zatucha back. And the moment he did, beautiful green wings came out of the boy's back.

_"But Chucha and Zatucha held that kiss for a very long time, in their beautiful surroundings," Takkun-chan closed her book labeled 'Takkun-chan's Nemution Jewel bedtime stories'. "Sorry little ones, but I cannot finish this story. The rest is to be found out in the original story, all your questions will be answered then. Like, Will Zatucha and Chucha ever finally be together? Make sure to keep checking" Takkun-chan smiled to the audience._


End file.
